Opposites Attract?
by Blonde Australian Chick23
Summary: Kendall Knight, Is down to earth, loves hockey, and won't let fame change him. While Jen Is a girl whose Spoiled, hates sports, and a huge diva. Who would've ever thought that at one point they would end up together?
1. Jennifer, Roque Records, and Guys

Jennifer Smith was heading to a meet and greet. She was with her best friend Aurora. The two were driving when finally they arrived. The meet and greet was at a cafe, and they got in line. Jennifer had curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Today she was wearing a frilly pink shirt, black skinny jeans, and pink pumps.

Aurora had brown straight hair, green eyes, and tan skin as well. She was wearing a pink dress, with sparky flats. The two girls were getting closer, when finally they met Carlos.

"I'm Carlos Garcia! Is there anything you would like for me to sign?" He asked. The two girls both nodded. They handed him both their copies of the Elevate Album. He signed them both and handed them back. Next was Logan,

"I'm Logan Mitchell I hope you two are enjoying yourselves, is there anything you would like signed?" He asked. The two girl handed him their albums as well. Next was James, Jennifer quickly got her album signed and let Aurora be a fan girl. Jennifer continued on to Kendall.

"Hi I'm Kendall Knight, anything you want signed." Jennifer handed him the album. The two started talking for a bit, and then Kendall brought up sports.

"Ew. I hate sweating so I don't do sports." She said. Kendall looked away really quick and then Aurora got her Album signed and the two girls left. As they were walking back to the car, Jennifer's phone rang.

"Hello?...Really?...Oh My God Thank you!...Alright...Bye." Jennifer hung up her phone.

"Who was it? What did they say?" Aurora asked.

"It was Roque Records, they say I'm coming in and going to be a solo singer!" Jennifer said.

"Congrats!" Aurora said. Jennifer drove Aurora home and when Jennifer got to her house, she told her parents. They congratulated her. Jennifer's father is, Vincent Smith, millionaire and movie director. Her mother, Lina Smith, was an actress.

Jennifer went to her room, packed her suit case, and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

Jennifer was on her way tithe PalmWoods. It was a twenty minute drive and she was two minutes away. She finally pulled up into the parking lot, got her key, and went to her room. 2Q. She unpacked her stuff, and got in her car again to drive to Roque Records.

"Ah, Jennifer Smith, come follow me to the Recording booth." She did and she sang her song.

"How did I do?" She asked Gustavo.

"You'll become famous overnight." He said. She smiled and they recorded four more songs. Afterwords, Jennifer went to the pool at the PalmWoods.

She was dressed in a sundress, flip flops, and wearing her Chanel Sunglasses. Jennifer sat down on a lawn chair. Across the pool the guys of Big Time Rush were watching.

"Kendall, isn't that the girl from the Meet and Greet last night?" Carlos asked.

"Yup it is." He said. Carlos put on his helmet and was going to do his stunt. He jumped off the of a High Point and did a cannon ball into the pool. A little boy, maybe 5 or 6 was standing close to the edge and fell backwards. Jennifer quickly rushed over to the little guy who hit his head.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked the little kid. She picked him up and sat him on a chair.

"Yea, thank you." He said. She smiled and grabbed his mom who was a couple of feet away. The mom ran over to the boy and Jennifer walked away. She headed for her room, and turned on the radio. Gustavo was doing a radio interview.

"So Gustavo, we heat that you got a new singer."

"Uh Yes I did. Her name is Jennifer Smith and actually, I brought you her single if youawait to listen to it." He said. He then put on Jennifer's song on.

"That was great." the host said after it was done. Gustavo was done and Jennifer smiled and turned off the radio. She felt as if moving here was the best thing.

* * *

**Okay so this was really short, but, it was also just to get you introduced to Jennifer. And the chapters will get longer. Review! :]**


	2. Songbooks, Sweat, and Jealousy

Jennifer woke up that morning to a phone call from Gustavo.

"Smith! Today you'll be singing a song for Griffin." Gustavo said while hanging up the phone. She got dressed, and headed to Roque Records.

"Blondie! Gustavo needs you in the Recording Studio Now." Kendall told her.

"I'm on my way Eyebrows." She growled as she walked past the guys.

"Ah, Jennifer, get in the studio and sing me your song." Griffin told her as she walked in.

"Will do sir." She said Sarcastically. she was annoyed, she didn't get much sleep last night, and her neighbor is so annoying. She walked into the studio and heard Griffin say,

"Ooh, She's Sarcastic, I like her." Griffin said. Jennifer walked to the Microphone and started singing her song.

While Jennifer was singing, she liked to be herself. Afterwords Griffin didn't respond for a couple of minutes.

"Well Griffin, what do you think?" Gustavo asked.

"... She's gonna be a hit." He said. They all let out a sigh of relief and started cheering silently. Jennifer walked out and a guy with a platter came in. He gave it to Griffin who smiled,

"Ah, Warm Pants!" He said while changing right there.

"Okay, how about you never do that in front of a Lady ever again?" Jennifer suggested. Griffin just glared and walked out. Jennifer went out and sat on a chair with her notebook.

Gustavo had told her to maybe try writing her own songs while he can up with the guys'. While trying to figure out the last verse, Kendall walked over.

"What are you doing Blondie?" Kendall asked her.

"Writing songs.." She said as it were obvious. He rolled his eyes.

"Can I see?" He asked.

"Sure, but don't laugh." She said while handing it to him. Kendall scanned it and handed it back.

"It was good." He said.

"Thanks." She said while finishing the finally verse.

Jennifer got up, took her notebook, and headed back to the PalmWoods. She went to her room, and turned on the Radio. Jennifer still had a but of Unpacking to do. Then, Windows Down came on the radio. Jennifer smiled and started singing along.

Finally after unpacking everything, Jennifer headed for PalmWoods park. She grabbed her sunglasses and headed out. She had a quiet walk to the park and enjoyed the day. When she got there she just walked around. As she was walking, someone crashed into her and they both fell. Jennifer looked at the person who was under her. Kendall.

"Hi again." She smiled.

"Hey." He said as Jennifer helped him up.

"So, your sweaty, that's gross." She said. Kendall just laughed,

"What is it with you and sweating?" He asked.

"Sweating is gross, so I choose not to do sports, running, or anything that makes me sweat." She replied. Kendall looked at her, and hugged her while picking her up. To obviously try getting sweat on her.

"Kendall! Put me down!" She yelled. But, was smiling at the same time.

"Of course." He said while setting her down.

"Why are you sweaty though?" She asked.

"I'm playing Park Hockey with the guys." He said. Jennifer looked over his shoulder. And saw the guys staring at the two.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll let you get back to your game Eyebrows." She said while walking away smirking. Kendall walked back to the guys.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Carlos asked plainly curious.

"I just ran into her, that's it." Kendall told him.

"It didn't look like that from over here." James said.

"Let's just get back to the game." Kendall said.

Jennifer sat down on a bench next to Camille. Who was, currently reading a script for an upcoming movie.

"Hi, it's Camille right?" Jennifer asked her.

"Yea and your Jennifer?" Camille asked while still reading her script.

"Yup." Jennifer told her back.

"So, I saw you and Kendall, are you two together?" Camille asked while looking through the script and acting out the motions.

"What? No! No! We're not dating!" Jennifer said stuttering a bit.

"Okay, as long as you know that Logan's mine!" Camille said and ran off.

"That wasn't weird." Jennifer told herself as she walked back to the PalmWoods. On her way, The Paparazzi found her.

"Jennifer! Over here!"

"No! Over here!"

"JENNIFER!" There were many more Paparazzi yelling, Jennifer ran the opposite way and crashed into someone. She looked for the second time that day and saw Kendall underneath her.

"We've gotta quit meeting like this." Kendall laughed while helping her up.

"Tell me about it." She laughed.

"I thought you said you never ran?" He asked her.

"Only under special circumstances." She laughed. The Paparazzi ran in again. Kendall led Jennifer to the elevator. Which was luckily empty. They got in and started laughing. Kendall went to his apartment, and let Jennifer in as well.

"You have a swirly slide?" Jennifer asked.

"Yea!" Carlos shouted while sliding down it.

"This is so cool." Jennifer said while admiring the place. She was surprised by the swirly slide, awesome living room, everything! There was then a knock on the door. James quickly ran over to it.

"Hello Lucy." He said flirtatiously. Jennifer heard someone groan and then saw a girl with red and black hair walk in. She was looking at Jennifer.

"Whose the Blonde?" She asked while still looking at her.

"Jennifer Smith, and you are?" Jennifer asked her.

"Lucy Stone." She told her. "What are you doing here Blondie?" Lucy asked.

"Hiding from people with cameras." Jennifer told her. Lucy then just walked past her and went to Kendall.

Jennifer watched the two, she felt something that she probably shouldn't. Was it jealousy? It couldn't be. Could it? Jennifer had just met Kendall a couple of days ago. There's no way she should be jealous of him and little miss Bad Ass! Right?

"Hey guys, I gotta go." Jennifer said while walking out of the room. She headed towards hers and sat down on the couch.

Could she, Jennifer Elle Smith really like Kendall Donald Knight?

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 2 is up! Anyways Jennifer is NOT one of the Jennifer's! Just in case anybody got confused. Review! :D**


	3. Glasses, Paparazzi, and Hesitations

Jennifer had to admit, she was jealous. Lucy and Kendall got along fine with each other, they would go for runs with each other in the morning, while Jennifer would be at the spa getting her nails done. Jennifer got up that morning and saw she was out of contacts.

"Dammit!" She said. Jennifer went to a cupboard where she keeps her glasses in. They were wide rimmed glasses, but more commonly known as nerd glasses. She straightened her hair, put on her glasses, put on her favorite black hat, pink v-neck, black leather vest, jeans, and black pumps. She headed outside to go get a smoothie.

Jennifer was freaking out. Her whole life she was told by her parents she had to be perfect because she was their daughter. She wasn't allowed to eat fast food, she wasn't allowed to have normal friends, she couldn't get fat, she couldn't do sports in case of injuries. The list could go on and on. But, there was one thing Jennifer could do now. She could be Jennifer Elle Smith. Not Jennifer Elle Smith the perfect daughter of the perfect family.

Jennifer bought her smoothie, grabbed a book, sat down, and started reading. She knew she could do whatever she wanted. She was 17, and living on her own at the Palm woods. She was in the middle of drinking her smoothie when the Paparazzi came over.

"Jennifer! When did you get glasses?" One asked. She just shook her head, and continued reading. She let them get the pictures because at least one. Would find its way to her parents.

Jennifer finally stood up, and made her way inside the lobby. Her phone rang as soon as she was away from the Paparazzi.

"Hello... Okay... I'll be right there... Alright bye." She said while hanging up her phone. Gustavo needed her to be at the studio in ten minutes. There was apparently an interview that she had to do. She made her way to her car and Roque Records.

Jennifer pulled up into the parking lot and walked into the building. She was admiring all the posters when Gustavo approached her.

"SMITH! COME WITH ME NOW!" He yelled at her.

"YES SIR!" She yelled back. The two went into The studio where a lady for Pop Tiger was waiting. Jennifer sat down in a chair, and the perky lady introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Gemma Churchill, and I'll be asking you some questions and you-" Gemma was interrupted by Jennifer.

"I know how interviews work. Just start." She said.

"Okay, What is it like to work for Gustavo Roque?"

"Well, Gemma, I'm not gonna lie. This job keeps me on my toes everyday." Jennifer laughed.

"I see, I see now, when did you get glasses?" She asked Jennifer.

"I've had them since I was twelve."

"Alright final question, everyone wants to know this. Are you dating Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush?" Jennifer hesitated. Sure she wanted to go out with Kendall, but he would much rather go out with Lucy. Right?

"No! I'm no dating him." She said.

"You hesitated! Alright this concludes the interview!" Gemma said while walking out.

"This will be out tomorrow!" Gemma stated happily. Jennifer just sat down in confusion. Tomorrow, tomorrow all of Pop Tiger's readers were going to think that Kendall Knight and Jennifer Smith were dating...

"Oh Crap."

* * *

**Uh oh, not good for Jennifer is it?**

**Review! :{D - BAC23**


	4. Girlfriends, and Boyfriends

Jennifer was up early that morning. She looked out her door and saw Pop Tiger at her door step. She picked it up, and read it immediately to the page she was interviewed on.

'Yesterday, we interviewed Jennifer Smith, we found out some very juicy news. She wears glasses, her family has ordered her to be perfect, and the most surprising, she's DATING Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush.

Now, this is no surprise, we've gotten pictures of them, hugging, spinning, and on the ground with each other. We're very excited for this new couple, now, we need a celebrity name for them! Send in your vote for either Kennifer, or, Jendall!' The article finished and Jennifer was frozen in her spot. She then heard a knock on her door. She headed over and answered. It Kendall and he was pointing to the magazine.

"I can explain." She said. Kendall walked in.

"Why did you say we were dating?" He asked.

"I didn't she asked if we were dating and for some reason I hesitated, and then, she assumed we were!" Jennifer said.

"Okay, as long as you didn't say yes on purpose." He said. Kendall's phone then rang. It was Gustavo, he put it on speaker phone.

"Dog! Are you with Jennifer?" He demanded.

"Yea." Kendall replied.

"Well to say it in a short way. You and Jennifer have to be dating. I don't care since Pop Tiger and basically the whole world think your dating, they'll continue thinking that!" He yelled and hung up.

"So, your my boyfriend then?" She asked.

"Yes Girlfriend, I'm your boyfriend." He said. Kendall and Jennifer then went to Rocque Records. Kendall went to go dance, while Jennifer recorded. She had recorded three songs and then she went to go dance.

* * *

After everything was done, the dogs and Jennifer had went back to the Palm Woods. They all sat down at a table. Camille, and the Jennifer's joined.

"Okay, just so I can make this easier. Jennifer, your now Jen." Kendall said to her.

"Got it Ken." She said while taking a sip out of her smoothie. He looked at her. But everybody else laughed.

"Sorry, I thought it would be funny." She offered.

"And it was. Sorry." He said.

"Yup." She said while popping the p at the end. Everyone sat there in silence for a minute.

"Sooo," Carlos said clearly awkward by the silence.

"Yea. Anyways, I think we should all get in the pool." James suggested.

"Sounds good." Everyone said. The girls surprisingly, we're in first. The guys jumped in after them. They all played a thing of water volley ball, girls against boys, girls won. Then, they just swam around for a bit.

"So you swim, but don't do anything else?" Kendall teased Jen.

"Yea I swim, only because if I were to sweat, no one would notice." She told him with a smile on her face.

"I see." He said while picking her up and throwing her into the pool. While in the pool. She surfaced.

"Kendall!" She shouted.

"What? I didn't do anything." He laughed.

"Uh huh, sure." She said. The two swam for a few more hours.

Jen had finally decided on getting out. Kendall did as well. Jen put on her flip flops, and grabbed a towel. She headed up to her room. She took a shower, and changed into PJ's. Since it was nine thirty. Usually, she would go to sleep later, but instead, she went to her bed and passed out. Man, being Kendall Knights fake girlfriend took a lot of work.

* * *

Jen was walking around the pool and got a smoothie while there. She sat down and just watched people. Camille was reading a script and was acting out the motions, Guitar Dude was being Guitar Dude, and finally, The Jennifer's were walking in slow motion. So yea, normal day.

"Hey Jen." Kendall said while sitting in a chair. Next to her.

"Hey Kendall what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing to great. Now, wanna go hangout?" He asked.

"Sure I'd like that." She said.

* * *

**And here is Chapter 4! **

**Review!**

**:{D BAC23**


	5. Kisses, Songs, and Awkwardness

Jen was walking through the park that day. She had just a few hours until work, so, she decided to make the best of it. Jen saw a lot of younger kids there, she smiled, and continued walking. While walking, someone came up behind Jen, and picked her up and span her around.

"Kendall! Please put me down!" She yelled. He did and he looked at her. He leaned down, and kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and then he pulled apart.

"To public." He said. She nodded. Kendall grabbed her hand and the two started walking around.

"Jen, I really think we should be Kennifer." He said.

"You mean like you actually want us to be together? Or that name?" She asked him.

"Both, but I really want us to be together. When I first met you at the meet and greet, I didn't really think that I would like you. But after you put those glasses on. I knew you weren't little Ms. Diva." He said.

"Thanks?" She asked. He laughed,

"Your welcome." He said. The two walked to Rocque Records. Today, Jen was performing with BTR for Griffin yet again. The two singing groups had recorded a duet together. She got in, and took her place.

"That was amazing." Griffin said, and then walked out. They all cheered, and went to Gustavo.

"Gustavo, remember what you said what we could do if we got a thumbs up from Griffin?" James asked.

"Of Course I did." He said.

"Alright, then we get to have a party at your mansion tomorrow night!" Carlos cheered. The five teens walked out, and headed to the Palm woods.

"Attention! Tomorrow! There will be a dance, at Gustavo Rocque's Mansion!" Logan said. Everyone cheered. The guys headed to their apartments and Jen went to hers. It was ten thirty, and tomorrow was going to be great.

* * *

Jen and Camille were both getting ready for tonight. They had two hours until the party. Camille had curled her hair, and put on a black dress, and silver heels.

Jen had straightened her hair, left her glasses on, put on a blue dress, and sparkly heels.

"Are you ready?" Jen asked Camille.

"Why of course!" Camille said as the two girls walked out and headed for Camille's Audi. They drove to Gustavo's and walked in.

"The guys did a fantastic job!" Jen told her while they all looked around.

"Your telling me!" She said. They found the guys. And Camille slapped Logan, and then kissed him. Everyone else rolled their eyes as this happened. Kendall took Jen's hand, and he started to dance with her. She laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't dance." She said.

"Why you afraid of sweating?" He teased.

"No, Kendall, I literally can't dance." She said.

"Come on you do find with X." He said.

"That's with instructions." She said.

"Just twirl me." He said. Jen did that.

"See, let's just go with it. Awkward dancing I like to call it." He laughed, and soon he was joined by Jen laughing as well. The two had a great time and Jen looked around.

James and Lucy were dancing with each other. And Lucy looks like she was actually _enjoying _it! Logan and Camille were dancing. No surprise there. And finally, Carlos was dancing with a Jennifer.

Jen looked at Kendall. She was proud to be his real girlfriend not fake girlfriend, real.

* * *

**And, Chapter 5!**

**Review!**

**:{D BAC23**


End file.
